Tao Fa
|race = Tensen |gender = Male/Female (Prefers the female gender) |age = Over 1,000 years |birthday = |height = |weight = |blood type = |status = Alive |relatives = Xu Fu (Creator) Tensens (Siblings) |occupation = Partial Ruler of Kotaku |affiliation = Xu Fu Lord Tensen |japanese voice = |english voice = |live action = |anime debut = |manga debut = Chapter 16 }} is one of the rulers of Kotaku and one of Lord Tensen. He wears the title of |Ratana Taisei}}. Appearance Tao Fa has golden eyes, eyelashes and short, pink hair that take the shape of flower petals, which forms a flower at the top of her head. She wears a pink hanfu with two ribbons, a black robe underneath, a beaded necklace with a golden peach amulet, a white hakama tied with a yellow obi, and black boots. Underneath her layer of clothing, Tao Fa wears a silk bikini top and skirt. Gallery Tao Fa appearance.png|Tao Fa's full appearance. Tao Fa second attire.png|Tao Fa after removing her robes. Tao Fa Yang form.png|Tao Fa's face close up in their Yang form. Tao Fa Yin form.png|Tao Fa's face close up in their Yin form. Tao Fa color scheme.png|Tao Fa's color scheme. Personality Tao Fa is very cheerful and always seems to be in a good mood. Unlike the other members of Lord Tensen, Tao Fa is rather friendly towards humans, or at least ones that are willing to cooperate with Lord Tensen's plans such as Chōbē. However, she still carries the same view of using them as tools to create Tan and shows no signs of sympathy towards them. Because she specializes in Bōchū Jutsu, Tao Fa is quite vulgar and often likes to flirt with others. After meeting with Chōbē and Tōma for the first time, Tao Fa asked if they wanted to join her and Ju Fa in Bōchū Jutsu and offered herself to Fuchi despite him being her enemy, even seductively stating that she was willing to show him anything he wanted to see. She has a preference as to who she finds attractive. During their encounter, Tao Fa took a liking to Fuchi because she thought that he looked cute, while brushing off Tamiya because of his old age and felt disgusted when he expressed his perverted behavior towards her body. Although she always presents herself in a cheerful manner, Tao Fa admits that her reason for acting like this is due to the fact that she is trying to hold back her emotional frustrations of Lord Tensen's 1,000 year struggle of trying to gain immortality. Tao Fa also speculated that her constant smile might mean that she has descended into madness. Tao Fa has stated that they prefer the female gender because of their liking to their appearance. History Over 1,000 years ago, Tao Fa and the other Tensen were created from the Tao of Xu Fu and plant Tao. The Tensens then trained themselves in the ways of Tao and turned the humans that came to the island into Tan. Plot Island Arc While engaging in Bōchū Jutsu with Ju Fa in Eishū, the two are interrupted with Aza Chōbē and Aza Tōma's appearance. Ju Fa becomes angry with their sudden arrival but Tao Fa finds them cute and asked if they wanted to join them. Lord Tensen Arc After dropping the two humans down the pit to become Tan, Tao Fa joins the other Tensen in a meeting to discuss about the humans that made landfall. Once Ju Fa and Zhu Jin confirmed that the humans they encountered were dealt with, the Tensens toast to their longevity and to Soshi. Later, Tao Fa engages in Bōchū Jutsu with Mu Dan and talk about how fascinating the creation of the Tan pit was. She then wonders of the possibility of a human escaping the pit but is reassured by Mu Dan that the pit is too deep and a human would be too weakened to climb out. Tao Fa interrupts Rien's lesson of Tao to a Dōshi and becomes disappointed that they would use the bedchamber for this purpose. She then excitingly shows Rien the changes she made to the training area but becomes upset with Gui Fa's disapproving comment about the Bōchū Jutsu chamber. After finish engaging in Bōchū Jutsu with Ran, Tao Fa offers Ju Fa a cup of Tan made fresh by Mu Dan. Palace Invasion Arc After allowing Chōbē to join them, Lord Tensen introduces to him the Hermit Ascendance Rite. Once the ritual was over, Tao Fa reverts back to their Yin form and introduces herself to Chōbē but is told by Ju Fa not to do so. Later, Lord Tensen gathers to inform them that they will initiate the Rite of Just Consumption after they are informed by Chōbē that the human trespassers will invade the palace and agrees to cooperate as long as they don't hurt his brother Tōma. Tao Fa, Ju Fa, and Chōbē step out into the Bōchū Jutsu Temple and encounter Tamiya, Fuchi, and Tōma. Chōbē persuades Tōma to join their side and has him come upstairs. However, she and Ju Fa are attacked by the brothers and is sent down to the first floor. After regenerating, Tao Fa becomes upset with Chōbē's betrayal and sees that Tamiya is ready to fight her. Tao Fa removes her clothing and first attacks Tamiya, sending him crashing to a pillar. She then looks at Fuchi and offers to engage in Bōchū Jutsu with him before having him turn into Tan. Fuchi responds by cutting off her hand and rejects her advances. Due to their inability to perceive Tao, Tao Fa gains the advantage in battle. She recommends that they give up, however, Tamiya refuses and makes a comments on how she must be having fun fighting them since Lord Tensen has spent a long history of toying with humans. Hearing this, Tao Fa loses her smile and disagrees with his statement, explaining the grief Lord Tensen had to handle trying to gain immortal bodies. She then inflicts heavy damage to the two but is shocked to see them standing up with high ambitions. Tao Fa comments that they have gone insane after sensing their Tao surging and is told the same by Tamiya and Fuchi. Tao Fa sees Tamiya running towards her. She sends out a Tao projectile to attack but is shocked that he has managed to dodge it. Unable to react in time, Tao Fa is cut from the top by Tamiya. Abilities and Powers As one of the rulers of Kotaku, Tao Fa has partial authority over everything that goes on and could command the Dōshi, Mōnshin, and Sōshin. Tao Fa is a very capable fighter, able to handle fighting against the combined efforts of Tamiya and Fuchi effortlessly. Physical Abilities By using their Yang chi, Tao Fa's strength is greatly enhanced, capable of sending the large Tamiya flying back with a severe head injury. While using their Yin chi, Tao Fa becomes very fast and agile. Tao Tao Fa possesses Wood-attributed Tao and has mastery over it. After spending 1,000 years of training, Tao Fa's Tao has been greatly refined where her abilities can be seen as god-like. With its use, Tao Fa could sense the presence of others, the movements and weak spots of her opponents, and enhance her physical attacks. Techniques * : Tao Fa launches her Tao as a invisible projectile, strong enough to cause major damage from within the targets body. * : Tao Fa creates multiple spheres of Tao and launches them as projectiles to her intended target. This is called Senjutsu: Tin Splinter in the Viz Manga. Regeneration As a Tensen and a consumer of Tan, Tao Fa possesses regenerative abilities and immortality to a certain degree. Tao Fa's regeneration could only be nullified if she were to face an opponent that possessed the Metal Tao-attribute and the only known way of killing her was if the said Metal Tao user completely destroyed her tanden. Yin-Yang Tao Fa is able to switch chi's of either Yin or Yang to augment their Tao and recover any lost. As Tao Fa switches in and out, their sex changes to match the chi, which is put to use whenever they engage in Bōchū Jutsu training. Tao Fa was able to incorporate the chi shifting ability into a fighting style by partially changing parts of their body, using the physical attributes the two chi's had to offer. The bulky male body of Tao Fa's Yang chi offers them an increase in physical strength, while the light weight female body of Tao Fa's Yin chi offers them an increase in mobility. Quotes Trivia *Tao Fa ranked 18th place in the manga 1st Character Popularity Poll. References Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Male Category:Islanders